Amazing People on Elevators
by Maci-bby
Summary: Sasuke is having a very crappy day & is late for a job interview. To top it all off, the elevator at the interview gets stuck and he has to wait hours, stuck with a stranger. But does he mind so much when the stranger is a blonde sex god? SasuNaru; yaoi.


**More drabble from Maciii!!!! Haha same warnings as always, bad language and yaoi, so read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy it and review when you're done! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!! ...Oh wait, no I don't. Haha nevermind. **

_"thoughts"_

"speech"

-------------------

From the moment I woke up that morning, things had gone wrong. The night before a buddy of mine had a party and I didn't get to bed until two in the morning, thus forgetting to set my alarm and waking up a good thirty minutes late. When I went to take a shower, I found that my roommate had taken another one of his long ass showers and used all the hot water. Ten minutes later I was standing, freezing, in the kitchen with a broken coffee maker, a rip in my favorite shirt, and a missing watch. Twenty minutes after that had me on the side of the road, walking a mile up the road to the nearest gas station. After a late night, I'd forgotten to fill up the tank and I'd run out of gas. After about forty-five minutes, I was on the road again and ten minutes late for a job interview.

_Great. This is just freakin perfect._

I took a glance in the mirror. My dark-brown-almost-black eyes had dark circles around them and my black hair was a mess. I knew I was sweating from walking in the hot sun, and I knew that I'd cleaned my car out two days ago, removing any clothes I had to change into and throwing them into the laundry. I looked so rough it made me look older than the twenty-five years I had under my belt. This made me frown. A good seven blocks from where my interview was, there was construction going on so I had to take a detour five blocks out of my way. The detour resulted in a traffic jam that took me ten minutes to get out of. By the time I'd pulled up in the parking deck, I was twenty-five minutes late.

I rushed inside and asked the receptionist where the CEO's office was, to which she'd politely replied that he was running a little late but should arrive shortly and that his office was on the twelfth floor. She then directed me to the elevators, down the hall and to the left.

My breath began to even out. Maybe this guy would arrive just after I got there and my tardiness would go unnoticed. Mabye my luck would turn.

As I reached the elevator and pressed the up button, I was almost calm. I felt someone come up and stand beside me and as I turned on reflex, I was convinced that things were looking up.

Standing beside me was someone I could only describe as sexy, if that word was even powerful enough to describe him. The guy had golden blond hair, cut clean, baby blue eyes, and unusually tan skin for Japan. He had three peculiar scars on each cheek which gave the impression of whiskers, making him seem all the more mysterious. He wore a dark gray suit that fell nicely and flaunted his muscular build. He didn't have a briefcase or anything of the sort with him, he just stood casually with his hands in his pockets. When our eyes met, he grinned and my heart, as steely as it is, skipped a beat. His grin showcased two rows of perfect white teeth and two dimples, making him boyishly handsome. He was damned near perfect, in my book. I gave a smirk and a nod in return and turned back to the opening elevator. Two women stepped off, gossiping about something, and the blond and I stepped around them to enter. When the doors closed, I waited a moment for the man to press the button indicating his floor before I realized that he was doing the same. I glanced at him, as did he, and we simultaneously reached for the button for the twelfth floor.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, withdrawing my hand, as he chuckled and pressed the button.

"What are you doing on the twelfth floor, ..um..?" he asked, trailing off. I smiled.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I have a job interview today with the CEO," I replied.

"Aah. Well Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm afraid I didn't catch your--" as I was asking his name in return, there was a jolt in the elevator.

We both looked up as the lights flickered and the elevator paused momentarily. After a couple of moments, though, we began to rise once more. I took note that we were on the eighth floor.

"Hmm.. I didn't like _that _very much," the blonde stated. After the malfunction of the elevator, I forgot where I was going with my previous question and let it drop, now nodding at his statement.

"I never did like elevators," I commented, and he let out a short chuckle.

"Mee neither."

Now we were both watching the elevator rise from floor to floor. We were climing from the tenth to the eleventh floor when the lights flickered again. I heard a gasp just before the next jolt in the elevator and we stopped abruptly. Above the elevator, the light for floor ten was lit up.

"Shit," I muttered. "Now I am _definitely _going to be late." I reached up to grip the bridge of my nose, before I felt a hand clap on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry so much. CEO on twelfth is pretty lenient. He's cool, and he's usually late anyway. So no worries. I'll bet he gets in about the time we get out of this elevator," the blonde said, sending me a reassuring smile. I sighed and hoped he was right.

"So," he continued," do you have a phone on you?"

I paused for a moment before patting myself down and turning out my pockets. _Of course. _Of course I left my phone at home the one day I need it. The one day I get stuck in an elevator with some delicious man and we need to escape. Great. I groaned and shook my head.

"Must've left it at home," I said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hmm.. Well, that's okay. Hey, I wonder what's in that case.." he trailed off and began to open a case on the wall that had just come to my attention. When he opened it, it revealed a phone for emergencies, e.g. getting stuck in the elevator.

The blue-eyed beauty sent me a relieved smile before picking up the phone and waiting for security to pick up, which they did in about a minute.

"Hi, we're in the elevator on the west side of the building and we're stuck, it's totally malfunctioned."

".."

"Yes, we're between the tenth and eleventh floors, I believe."

".."

"Yes, that's the light lit up."

".."

"Yes, that's exactly who this is."

".."

"Wait, wait.. How long?!"

".."

"Two hours!? On this elevator??"

".."

"Well yes, I understand that you have to get the people out for this, but really.."

".."

"Well fine. Thank you for your help, and do hurry."

As he spoke, I couldn't help but notice how seductive this man's voice was, though he had taken on a rather professional tone when security had picked up. He had sounded a tad frantic when told how long it would take to get us out, but he handled the situation pretty well.

He hung up the phone and returned the case to its home before turning back to me and sighing.

"So. It's gonna take about two hours to get us out of here. They have to 'get the necessary equipment'. Isn't that the sort of stuff you should keep at a company if the situation is even a possibility?" he huffed, but continued, "But oh well, I suppose. Give us some time to get friendly." He winked and laughed before sinking down into a sitting positiong. I basked in the sound of his laugh and followed suit, sitting across from him.

"Okay. Let's get to know each other. You work here?"

"Yes, I do," he replied. I nodded.

"And how long have you worked here?" I questioned.

"Oh, about four years. Worked here since I moved to Konoha," he added. This was interesting.

"Moved here? From where?"

"America. New York, to be exact. Got so damn tired of the busy, busy, busy I had to get outta there. And, of course, some romance problems drove me out of there pretty easily." He let out a light laugh after this, so I figured it would be ground I could trod on.

"Ah, trouble in the love department?" I prodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And since you so obviously want to know, I guess I'll tell you." He laughed before continuing. "It's a simple story, for real. I was with this guy for a while, about two years. I.. well, I thought he was the one. Until, of course, I found out that he'd been cheating on me for about a year of that relationship. With a guy that worked at a car dealership, for God's sake. Guess he met him when he bought his stupid sports car that he just _had _to have." He huffed but smiled anyway. After a moment of silence, I realized that he was probalby waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry. That sounds pretty suckish. If it helps any, I know what it's like to be cheated on," I offered. His eyebrows shot up.

"You? Someone cheat on _you_?" he asked, bewildered. I laughed.

"Ohh yes. Of course, that was back when I dated girls. Trying to keep the family happy, you know? Walked in on her fucking one of my best friends. We went out for about eight months, probably the worst eight months I've ever wasted." I sighed in a mocking regret and he laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you now, she, and anyone else who ever did, was an idiot for cheating on you. See, in my case, I would know what I was holding and not let it go for shit. But some poeple just take their valuables for granted, yeah?" He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Suuure. So, any luck with romance here in Konoha?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Not really. Couple of guys came and went, but no real luck. I'm flying solo nowadays," he replied. I couldn't help the involuntary flutter of my stomach when I heard that.

"What about yourself? Any lucky guy wrapped around your finger?" he asked me. I smirked.

"Nope. Been single for about a month now, and nobody really amazing has come along," I answered, shrugging. He smiled.

"Well what a shame. Because, you know, there are some amazing people in the world. But no, I understand that those amazing enough for you come few and far between," he said. I shook my head and laughed. He continued, "But you know, I'll bet you can find somebody. Somebody right under your nose. At the coffee shop, in an apartment next door.. stuck with you on an elevator." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"In an elevator, huh?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Well, that's just an example. But it is a pretty good one, if I do say so myself." He grinned that grin of his and my stupid heart skipped another freaking beat.

"You're right. Maybe one day I'll be stuck in an elevator with someone amazing. But, until then, what else should we talk about?" I asked, changing the subject so I could learn more about the blue-eyes bombshell that worked on the twelfth floor in a stupid office building that I hoped to work in.

He chuckled before picking up conversation again.

"Okay. Convo topics.. I guess we could get to know each other a bit more, since we'll be here for another.." he trailed off as he checked his watch, "hour and a half."

"Okay," I agreed. Now we were getting somewhere!

"Hmm.. What's your favorite band?" he asked, starting the Q&A.

"All Time Low. But I'm not sure if you'd know who they are," I answered. He scoffed.

"Psht, please. How old do you think I am? Surely I don't look too old to know who that is?" he asked, mock-offended.

"No, no. You don't look too old! I mean, I'm twenty-five. You don't look much older than me, if at all. I just didn't think you looked like the type of guy to rock out to some band that wears tightey-whiteys and made dirty jokes constantly." I smiled to make up for any 'offense' I'd cause and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Well, for your information, I'm twenty-four. Younger than you, you teme! And as a matter of fact, yeah I do like All Time Low. But I'm more of a Rocket to the Moon kinda guy, myself." He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. He looked so damn adorable, I couldn't even think twice about the teme insult, just absorbed the information I gained and smirked.

"Well, whippersnapper, nice to know. What's your favorite food?" I asked, continuing the 'getting friendly' process.

"Ramen. Instant ramen. It's the most delicious, addicting thing on this earth," he answered without skipping a beat. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a might unhealthy, isn't it?"

"No. Well.. yes, probably, but isn't everything good bad for you?" He raised a good point.

"Okay, I'll give you that. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. Yours?"

"Um.. I guess blue," I answered, and he nodded as if storing this (the same thing I'd been doing with him).

And the questioning continued. For more than an hour, the blond stranger and I sat in the floor of the elevator across from each other exchanging secrets, facts, stories from the past, likes and dislikes. We'd know each other only an hour and an elevator ride, but we spoke as if we'd known each other all our lives. Towards the end of our conversation, he knew more about me than probably anyone in my life. I didn't hesitate to tell him anything about myself, anything about my family or my past. I trusted him automatically, trusted his blue eyes and perfect smile and musical laugh. It was nothing like me, to want someone so much after know them for such a short period of time. It was also nothing like me to be so expressive and open, but I couldn't help myself and I couldn't hold back.

Before we knew it, an hour and twenty minutes had passed.

"Woah," he said, surprised apparently at the time on his watch.

"Hm?"

"It's been an hour and twenty minutes that we've been sitting here talking!"

"Oh wow. Time flies, huh?" I smiled, but it was suddernly forced. I realized that I was a little disappointed that my time in the elevator was over.

"Yeah, but it's not as if we'll never see each other again," he said and something struck in my mind.

"Hey.. you know.. I never even caught your-" I was trying, once again, to get his name, but of course right then there was a jolt in the elevator. We glanced at each other before standing up and looking at the door.

Slowly the elevator started to rise, going from in between the tenth and eleventh floors to our original destination, the twelfth floor. The doors swung open and there was the receptionist from downstairs, a couple of security guards, and a maintenance crew. They all sighed in unison when the doors opened and we stepped out, in one piece.

"Sorry it took so long, guys, but you know, it's not an easy thing to repair, an elevator," the man who appeared to be in charge of the crew said with a smile. The guy who shared my elevator sentence quickly stepped up to the man to shake his hand.

"No problem at all, but really we need to start a monthly check on these elevators or something to assure that this doesn't happen to anyone again. Had I been in worse company, that could've been catastrophic," he said, looking back at me and winking.

I rolled my eyes and caught sight of a clock on the wall not far from us.

"Oh crap!" I exhaled suddenly.

"What's wrong?" my blond friend asked.

"My interview with the CEO! I'm so late!" I informed. He smiled and the receptionist that'd been mostly silent until now let out a confused noise.

"But.." she started, but was quickly cut off by the sex god I'd just spent a couple of hours getting to know.

"CEO's office is right down that hall, and the sitting area at the end is a waiting area for him, Sasuke. You can go wait there and I'm sure Marianne will check on his arrival status," he told me charmingly. I missed the wink he sent to the so-called Marianne, who sighed before replying.

"Right. He hasn't.. arrived yet so you can just wait there and I'll let you in." She smiled and nodded in the direction of the sitting/waiting area and I nodded in return, taking one last look at the blond, and made my way down the hall.

In minutes, Marianne came and got me.

"He can see you now."

I looked up in surprise before smiling and thanking her.

"Sure. This way," she replied, leading me to a door marked 'CEO' with the name Naruto Uzumaki written under the title.

When we first entered, the only thing to see was a large office with a view, and a turned chair that hid its owner.

"Mr. Uzumaki, there's a Sasuke Uchiha to see you. Has an appointment for an interview," she informed.

This Uzumaki character waved a hand at Marianne indicating her dismissal and she left, nodding at me and closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, please," Mr. Uzumaki commanded politely. I took a seat in a leather chair on the other side of his desk, thinking about how familiar that voice had sounded.

"Um, thank you very much for seeing me today. I've been trying to get an interview here for months," I said, sliding on my professional mask.

"No problem at all," Mr. Uzumaki returned. There was that prick of familiarity again. Suddenly, Mr. Uzumaki rose and stretched, revealing a _very _familiar grey suit hugging the very familiar curves of a very familiar looking blonde man. He turned and my eyes widened, jaw going slack.

"Y-you.."

"_I_ am the CEO, Naruto Uzumaki. And I believe we've already met," he said with a smile, offering his hand to shake. I blinked before closing my mouth and bringing up my hand to meet his. We shook and our hands slid away.

_"So his name is Naruto huh.. It fits him. ..Naruto.." _

Naruto turned his chair around and took a seat behind his desk. We sat in silence for a few long moments before Naruto laughed.

"What, have I struck you speechless with my deliciousness?" he questioned, and it brought me out of my stupor.

"Not even," I deadpanned before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me!?" To which he chuckled again.

"This seemed like more fun!"

"And why did you lie about your age!?" I continued questioning.

"What do you mean? I didn't lie, I am twenty-four," he answered, looking confused.

"Well how are you CEO of an entire company at just twenty-four?" I asked.

"Oh, that one's easy. This is my uncle's company. When I called him four years ago and told him that I had to get out of America, he told me that he'd just fired an executive and would love to have me fill the slot. I'd just graduated from college early with summer credits, majored in business. He thought I was perfect for the job. Did so well after two years that I went through a line of promotions for about a year until I hit CEO and this is where I am," he informed.

I nodded. That made sense. He'd told me while we talked in the elevator that he'd gone to college and come here, so his story matched up. It was just a lot to take in.

"Well," I started, "Should we continue with the interview?" I raised my eyebrows in question. He smiled.

"Sure. But, Mr. Uchiha, I'm rather hungry. Why don't we go grab some lunch and then come back and do this interview? The CEO here's pretty cool, and pretty lenient. I'm thinking your gonna get the job, anyway. CEO's already heard a lot about you, and I think he thinks your perfect for the position."

My eyebrows shot up in reply and I broke out in a huge grin.

"Okay, lunch it is."

"Great."

We rose from our chairs, and he led the way out of the office. We stopped in front of the elevator and looked at each other.

"Umm, why don't we just take the stairs?" I suggested after he pressed the down button, thinking about the chances of getting stuck again.

As the elevator doors swung open, he shook his head.

"Nah, I think we're good. I hear you can meet some pretty amazing people on elevators," Naruto replied, raising one eyebrow. I looked at him and smiled, thinking back to my shitty day that had taken a turn in a lot less shitty direction and decided, what the hell. He was probably right. I nodded.

"Okay," I replied simply.

We stepped into the elevator together and leaned against the wall. I looked at Naruto and he smiled and leaned in to press the button for the ground floor.

Marianne was walking by the elevator as the doors slid closed. Before they were totally closed, I saw her roll her eyes and smile. And I could've sworn she let out a very audible sigh.

But I wasn't too worried about it. I was too focused on the sex god standing next to me whose name was Naruto and who had just slid his arm around my waist.

From the moment I woke up that morning, things had gone wrong. But I had a feeling that when I went to sleep that night, an employed man back on the dating scene, things would be a lot better.

------------------------------

The End.

------------------------------

**I don't really like this, but oh well, I've already written it. Tell me what you thought about it!! **

**'Til next time, take care. **

**Maci ^-^ **


End file.
